poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Fight Mephiles and Close the Door Of Darkness
They are in a Dark World Ace: Huh? Mephiles: Behold the endless abyss! Within it lies the hesrt of all worlds: They saw a Door Mephiles: Kingdom Hearts! Look as as you are able. You'll not find even the smallest glimmer of light. From those dark depths are all hearts born. Even yours. They saw a Huge Heartless with Mephiles Mephiles: Darkness conquer all worlds! They fall down and then Wile, Taz and Daffy got sucked in, and Ace is falling down Ace: Whoa! Duck: Are you giving up? Come on, Ace. I though you were strong like me? He rise up and he going to Mephiles and after that he went to the Portal to save his Friends. But they are not and he escape from the Portal, he go to the next and he save Wile and Taz. And finally they are fighting a monster head and they went to save Daffy and they did it. So they Destroy the Core and they are going to fight Mephiles, they defeated him and then everything has been Explode. And Mephiles is alive. Mephiles: It is futile. The Warrior alone cannot seal the door to darkness. Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness... Then the Door has open with Darkness Mephiles: Supreme Darkness... Ace: You're wrong, Mac. But I know now, without a doubt. Kingdom Hearts... is light! The Door became bright Mephiles: Light... But... Why... And then he has been Defeated and our Heroes is closing the Door Ace: Hurry! They look at Door and they look shock Daffy: Taz! Wile! Stop staring and keep pushing! He look and they saw the Heartless All: The Heartless! Daffy: Hurry! Ace: It won't budge. And I can. Then a Person from the Inside is helping him Duck: Don't give it. It was, Duck, Tech, Rev and Slam Ace: Tech! Rev! Slam! You're alright! Tech: Yeah, we are. Rev: We were looking everywhere for you. Slam: (Gibberish) Duck: Come on, Ace! Together we can do it! Ace: Alright! They are pushing and pulling the Door to close and then Heartless became huge Daffy: It's hopeless! Then the Heartless are gone, Our Heroes look at it and they saw Bug Bunny All: Bugs! He is holding a golden Sword Bugs: Come on, Grandson! Let's close this door for good! Daffy: Close it, Hurry! Ace: But... Bugs: Don't worry. There will always be a Door to the light. Wile: Ace. You can trust you Ancestor. Duck: Now! Their coming! Bugs: Daffy, Wile, Taz, thank you. They close the Door and Duck is looking at Ace Duck: Take care of her. He nod it means Yes, and they finally close the Door. Ace use all the Symbol from his Sword even his Ancestor and now the Door is gone, Ace is having memories about his Team's happy life. And then Ace saw Lexi, he ran off to her. Daffy is gonna stop him, but Wile and Taz stop him, because he want to go home with Lexi